


to us, we drink the dregs

by AikoIsari



Series: Digimon No Verse [21]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Noriko and Hikari meet, when Noriko is still the little ordinary girl and Hikari is the dreamer. One's dreams become real, one becomes extraordinary. But which one is happy? Happy belated birthday Firaga!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okinawasobas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okinawasobas/gifts).



They're in the trope sandbox. Noriko builds slowly, because her hands keep up, slowly in the bucket. Hikari just watches. They're strangers right then. There are children with crafty eyes-

(Some will have a seed someday, just like her and it will grow too much too slow-)

-but they won't push, they know better. The older brother watches with narrowed eyes that don't look right. Noriko is smart, she ignores the dreamer girl. But then she sits beside her, brazen. Like the dreamer girl doesn't know her reputation precedes her, like the-

(She's a little liar, a terrorist blew up her house, her drunkard dad did it, hahaha-)

Whispers from adult to child always do. She doesn't know what they mean, no one does.

Hikari doesn't care. She starts to draw in the sand, Noriko's sand. The smart thing would be to push her off to run away and cry.

She doesn't. She's curious. She can't help it.

"What is that?" she asks.

And Hikari, the dreamer, the little light in the sky for everyone, tells her.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday, firaga! I hope you enjoy the start of this short present!
> 
> Challenges: Season Rewrite Boot Camp prompt - tacit, AU Diversity Boot Camp prompt - pin, and Diversity Writing (Digimon Anime/Manga) G42.


End file.
